


До встречи на небесах

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: В мире тьмы и страданий осталось немного островков света - Куполов, под которыми живут ангелы. Все, чего хочет народ ангелов - вновь зажечь Око и выжечь тьму. Одна проблема... хотя, как сказать - одна...
Series: Works 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	До встречи на небесах

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №231 ориджинал

– Итак, дети, кто мне расскажет, в чем же заключается различие, между сверхзвуковыми ангелами и потоковыми? – вопрос учителя прервал дискуссию первоклашек, которую сторонний наблюдатель принял бы за битву воробьев и реактивных двигателей за крошки. Зачем крошки нужны реактивным механизмам – в душе не знаю, но кто этих обывателей разберет?

– Сверхзвуковые круче! – закричал Филл, победно выбрасывая вверх кулак. Да, он мог вести за собой, только пока не знал, куда идти.

– Нет, Филипп, и если хочешь увидеть второклассные нашивки, твои ответы должны быть чуть более по теме и чуть более в рамках учебной программы…

– Но учитель! – хором пророкотал класс. – Вы же всегда запрещали нам использовать шаблоны учебной программы! И поощряли творчество!

– Ох, научил на свою голову, – пробурчал преподаватель. – Ладно, почему ответ Филла неверен?

– Его ответ, – тихо и робко произнес робкий и тихий голос из-за толпы первоклашек. – не несет практической пользы, не соответствует истине, а также бесполезен в принятии каких-либо решений, кроме эмоциональных.

– Твое имя, мальчик. Откуда ты тут? – озабочено спросил учитель.

– Лев Беспалов. Я новенький, перевели с домашнего обучения.

– Лев Анатольевич, я полагаю? – мрачно продолжил допрос педагог.

– Да. Мама с отцом больше не могут меня учить. Они умерли.

Маша Тихонова тихо всхлипнула. На лице новенького не проступило ни единой эмоции.

– Хорошо, тогда, может, ты дашь верный ответ на мой первый вопрос?

– Сверхзвуковые или реактивные ангелы, такие, как я – он слегка подпрыгнул, едва не убив себя об потолочную балку, – для полета используют реактивную тягу и теплые потоки воздуха, которыми придают ускорение своему телу. А потоковые ангелы или архаичные…

– Мы не используем этот термин! – строго сказал учитель.

– Да, простите, я не имел в виду ничего дурного. Так вот, этот тип ангелов использует крылья и механические взмахи для маневров в пределах атмосферы. Более опытные представители своего вида могут даже летать вне атмосферы…

– И много чего еще. Достаточно. Об этом и поговорим сегодня. Все по местам.

Дети очень быстро разлетелись по партам. Все, кроме Льва.

– А ты чего ждешь, Лев?

– Я не знаю, куда сесть.

– Садись к Филлу.

– Но это может породить некоторую неловкость, вплоть до вражды…

– Не пори чушь, Лёва! – хохотнул Филипп. – Мы же не в каменном веке. Падай уже!

Ангел попытался улыбнуться и прыгнул к третьему ряду – все так же безупречно.

– Итак, Око. Есть теория, что это артефакт настолько древней прарасы, что наше летоисчисление не охватывает время их существования. Также существует мнение, что это всего лишь секретный проект архаичной цивилизации ангелов, что летали только на механических аппаратах, и который вышел из-под контроля.

Класс сидел тихо, будто учитель рассказывал не скучнейшую страницу их зыбкой истории, но самую интересную сказку в их жизни. Формально, это было именно так: милитаризированное общество кует из одаренных самородков отличные клинки. А какой резон читать сказки своему мечу?

– Тем не менее, чем бы оно ни было, Око питало многие наши заклинания и технологии. С тех пор, как оно потухло, минуло около семисот лет назад, что породило новую эру в истории нашей цивилизации – эру единства. Наука, конечно, помогла нам не пасть в анархию и хаос, но единственный выход – это долететь до Него и зажечь вновь. Очевидные преграды для такого полета, полагаю, известны всем. Кому-то лучше прочих…

Лев тих, как и все.

– Полагаю, вы знакомы с базовыми заклинаниями магии света – Луч, Вспышка, Щит…Лев, что-то хочешь добавить?

– Да, учитель. Озарение Лазаря, Поступь Святозара, Длань Господня и Утренняя звезда. Иначе ваш список базовых заклинаний неполон, – произнес Лев.

– Беспалов, даже высший совет магов его императорского величества вряд ли безоговорочно может назвать эти заклинания базовыми. А все потому, что это высшая магия света, на нее не каждый преподаватель способен! Как ты можешь ее творить?!

– Ну, если честно, то я всего раз творил Поступь и Озарение. А Утренняя звезда вгоняет меня в кому на неделю. Но отец говорил, что постоянные тренировки помогут мне освоить более простые формы подпитки заклинаний.

– Уф, одна морока с этими домашними…

***

– Лев! Спустись сейчас же!!!

Учитель – потоковый, куда ему до такой высоты. Но все равно летит, ведь воздух разогрет, тут любой справится.

«Черт возьми, ну кто его мог обидеть?!» – вопрошал педагог, уклоняясь от защиты Ока. Да, первая преграда в этом квесте цивилизации – это банальная система ПВО. Правда, не такая уж и банальная…

Грозовые генераторы, тесла-соленоиды, аннигиляторы пространства, гравитационные ловушки… И Голиаф.

Лев мрачно посмотрел на страшного меха-спрута, который убил его родителей, утер слезу от горячей струи плазмы, которой его едва не накрыло, и полетел вниз, притормаживая легкими выплесками горячего воздуха. Учитель ошалело полетел вслед за ним.

На земле он понуро стоял перед классом, ожидая, пока его преподаватель отдышится.

– Лева, мать твою… – просипел потоковый ангел, пролетевший километров сорок за неполные десять минут. – Ты зачем туда полез?! Да хрен с ним, зачем. Как ты добрался до Голиафа?!

– Я хотел увидеть его полностью, чтобы не попасться на ту же удочку, что и родители, – виновато произнес мальчик. К этому времени он отпраздновал уже пятнадцать зим рождения. Если постоянные тренировки и зубрежку можно назвать праздником.

– Но почему сейчас?!

– Ну Филл спросил «Что будем делать после занятий?», а я не смог придумать, чем же сегодня заняться…

– Дети, мать их… – простонал учитель и повалился на крылья. Со стороны школы летели охранники и два контрразведчика.

– Что здесь происходит? Лейтенант, разве вы не должны следить за учениками?! – злобно произнес офицер-реактивный, таращась на Льва.

– Не корите учителя. Мало кто из крылатых способен угнаться за реактивным, – произнес паренек, выступая из-за спины учителя. – К тому же, мы сможем поучаствовать в одном полезном эксперименте.

– Каком еще эксперименте?.. Мать твою, как тьма проникла сквозь купол?! – вскричал майор, вглядываясь в прореху в живой изгороди, что окружала площадку.

– Учитель, уведите класс подальше, прошу вас. Филл, офицеры, поможете мне поймать его? – Лев сбросил с себя рубашку, оголив избитые постоянными тренировками телеса.

– Да кто ты такой, чтобы приказывать? – процедил майор.

– Тот, кто способен поймать тень. Вам ведь нужны образцы, не так ли? А тут ее чистейший образец, идеальные условия. Пошлите кого-нибудь за изоляционным контейнером…

– Товарищ майор, давайте мы позже понесем заслуженное наказание? – дипломатично отозвался Филл. – А пока достанем столь необходимые нашим ученым ресурсы.

– Дурные дети… И что ты предлагаешь, Беспалов?

– Полагаю, я смогу вырвать его ядро…

– Это же тень, какое ядро может у нее быть? – спросил второй разведчик.

– Вот сейчас и увидите. Отец приносил их домой для изучения – похоже на свежий обсидиан, горячий и светящийся тьмой…

– Да, это давно уже не новость, что тьма Голиафа – это энергия. Как ты вырвешь у него ядро?

– Покров Икара. Думаю, по локоть, об остальном вы позаботитесь. Филл?

– Танец мотылька? – деловито спросил Филл.

– Да, только офицеров введи в курс дела. И не столкнитесь в воздухе – держитесь параллельных орбит. Вперед.

Филл что-то прошептал военным и они, ошалело взглянув в глаза школьника, окружили медленно шагающее черное пятно. В некотором роде оно походило на человека, но число пальцев, глаз и конечностей изменялось в пятне с периодичностью полторы руки в минуту. Все его тело состояло из черного дыма, а вокруг метров на пять раскинулась тень. Такие чудовища и раньше приходили под купола, пару раз даже забирали детей с собой. Но чаще просто наблюдали. Или медленно бродили, пока их не уничтожали юные дарования.

Лев, преисполняясь спокойствием, терпеливо ждал, пока до края тени останется пару метров, и дал отмашку Филлу и офицерам. Те стали прыгать вокруг тени, каждый прыжок сопровождая вспышкой света, создавая тем самым колодец, совершенно непреодолимый для тьмы. Тень же остановилась и терпеливо ожидала, как показалось Льву, именно его.

– Охтерионг джадосте! – отчеканил Беспалов, покрывая руки тягучим плотным светом.

Он спокойно подошел к тьме, что струилась внутри колодца, и двумя руками достал маленький неровный кусок камня, страшно похожий на вулканическое стекло.

– Все, ребят, хватит! – крикнул он. И тут же колодец разлетелся на куски и трех ангелов, повалившихся на траву.

– Ох, мать твою! Как в учебке, Дмитрич! Ох, надо бы на полигон почаще заскакивать… – матерился второй разведчик, тяжело дыша.

– Парень, у тебя получилось? – спросил майор, сплевывая сгусток крови – следствие неудачного падения лицом о землю.

– Везение. Где там контейнер? – грустно отозвался Лев.

– Должны были доставить…

– Что значит – должны? – ледяным тоном произнес Лев.

– Ладно, не шебурши… Эй, Антон Палыч! – прокричал второй разведчик в рацию у себя на груди. – Поторопи Катеньку. Да-да, чрезвычайно срочно. Сколько у нас времени, Лев?

– Если поддержите силой, – произнес паренек, сбрасывая часть света с предплечий, – то минут пятнадцать.

– Ну ты слышал, Антон Палыч. Давай-давай, я в тебя верю. Если что – героями будем!

Катенька успела, страшно хлопая крыльями, которые должны были бы сломаться от таких усилий. Лев погрузил в контейнер ядро и рухнул без сил. Филипп оттащил его в лазарет. А утром контейнер взорвался на полигоне, ослепив двух лаборантов и главного инженера. 

***

Лагерь для восемнадцатилетних ангелов-боевиков – это затея на уровне Нагасаки и Чернобыля, но эвакуация школы была плановой – Голиаф нацелился на их купол, и пришлось отступать ближе к границе света, где творить магию проще, но бесполезнее. Автобус – да, никто не скажет, что эта бронированная под самый корешок капсула на антигравитационной подушке, похожа на автобус, но все же – несся по старому шоссе навстречу свету.

На приборную панель этого крейсера света постоянно прилетали новости из-за обшивки. Данные датчиков, показания приборов, температура за бортом. И свежие новости.

– Купол еще держится. Странно даже, поступают донесения, что он может устоять – Голиаф успокоился, – капитан недоверчиво прищурился. – Из Киото сбежала девочка-гений, потоковый ангел. Пропала во тьме.

– Тогда Лев – последний? – мрачно произнес учитель.

– Видимо, да.

Вдруг в шлюзовом отсеке постучали.

– Мать вашу, это еще что за..? – прошептал капитан, осторожно подкрадываясь к маленькому иллюминатору.

– Там ангел. Девушка. Лет шестнадцати. Уровень света… запредельный. Что делать, учитель? – озадачено пробормотал Лев.

– Делайте, что хотите, но не открывайте гребаный шлюз! Если только это не та девка из Киото – даже не подходите к шлюзу! – закричал капитан из рубки.

– Ясное дело, что этого не может быть. Но как-то она же выжила во тьме? Нужно ее впустить. Но как?

– Покров Феофана. Думаю, смогу сделать его достаточно проницаемым. Филл, помоги со вторым слоем – я немного выложился вчера…

– Когда выпендривался перед младшекурсницами! – хихикнул Филипп, подтягиваясь к двери.

– Там вообще-то были и мальчики… – смущенно произнес Лёва, чем вызвал еще больше смеха. – Вы же боевые ангелы! Где ваша серьезность?

– Она у меня, не беспокойся. Колдуй Покров, а я ее втащу сюда. Девочки, помогите ему силой – думаю, он выложился чуть сильнее, чем предполагает.

– Как вы это поняли учитель? – озадачено спросил Лев, перекрывая дверь шлюза.

– У тебя синяки под глазами покрылись сосудами. Давай!

– Ихранесус дррго руфт! – чаще всего заклинания подгонялись под личные пароли для каждого ангела. Лев же просто выдавал тарабарщину без смысла и логической связи, а самое смешное – каждый раз новую. И каждый раз все смешнее и смешнее.

Учитель открыл шлюз и рывком втянул маленькое тельце девушки лет пятнадцати от роду в капсулу и захлопнул дверь. Но сигнал все же дошел до капитана.

– Что, мать вашу, вам было непонятно, мать вашу, во фразе «Не открывайте гребанный шлюз!»? – закричал хриплый бас из кабины.

– Да, а еще ты, помнится, сказал, что если найдем девчонку из Киото – то можно и шлюз открыть, так? – тихо прокричал учитель, осматривая девушку.

– Не шути со мной, Дима.

– Я не шучу. Она – потоковая. Пусть ее крылья и повреждены…

Девочка вскочила и принялась осматриваться.

– … но она в сознании. Мать ее…

Ругань из кабины достигла таких высот, что не каждый мегаполис прошлого мог бы скрыть столько этажей.

– Все в порядке, чего ты верещишь?! – заорал наконец учитель. – Лёва прикрыл шлюз Покровом Феофана, ребята помогли…

– Ладно-ладно, едем дальше, в Ленинград.

Девушка в оборванной грязной одежде, более всего напоминающей ночную рубашку, увидела лежащего без сознания Лёву и уселась к нему на колени.

– Погоди, что ты делаешь? – спросил учитель. Она недоуменно уставилась на него. Пришлось поломать голову, чтобы вспомнить японский.

– Куда ты летела, девушка? – вежливые обращения он так и не вспомнил.

– К нему, – ответила она. «Спасибо, что коротко!» – подумал лейтенант.

Учитель удалился, а девчонки обступили нового пассажира. Начался длинный диалог.

– Ну что там? – спросил капитан, едва лейтенант вошел в рубку.

– Помнишь старые записки Демида Пименова, про совместимость ангелов?

– Ну да, – недоуменно ответил капитан, не отрываясь от приборов, – мы же по ним отрабатываем взаимодействия в бою с вами, потоковыми. А что?

– Там в предисловии есть забавная гипотеза про сверхталантливых детей и дихотомические пары. Как у диода.

– Давай к делу, Лепа! Что за пары?

– Это два ангела, потоковый и реактивный, предназначенные друг другу…

– А, как в дрянных романах, что моя благоверная почитывает?

– Или так, или японская девочка из Киото только что покрыла тысяч восемь километров во тьме, в надежде отыскать здесь приличного парня.

– Тогда она явно ошиблась броневиком! – заржал капитан.

Учитель только покачал головой и вышел из рубки.

***

Лёва очнулся через сутки – и за три часа до Ленинграда.

– Ryōba,-me o samashimashita ka? – донеслось до его слуха.

– Рёва, ты проснурся? – спросила девочка. Какая девочка? А, та самая… Почему-то восседающая у него на коленях. Или, если быть точнее – возлегающая на прекрасном раскаченном, как качели-солнышко, тельце едва ли мужчины, но по меркам ангела – едва ли не ребенка. Видимо, она давно уже сидит на нем, так как уже успела переплести их волосы. И плевать, что его рыжие короткие волосята едва ли подходили под ее черные локоны, ниспадающие до самого… пояса и немного ниже.

– Как спарось? – её акцент был еще забавнее его заклинаний.

– Неплохо. Но, кажется, я опять выключился на несколько часов… Девчонки, что вы все так пялитесь?

Действительно, сейчас ни одна из его одноклассниц не походила на ангела – более всего на ум они призывали образ фурии. Или валькирий.

– У тебя на коленях такая девушка – а ты опять невозмутим?! Или уже влюбился в нее? – бросила Вера и отвернулась, распушив свои белокурые кудри.

– Вера, имей совесть! Я же в отключке был! Когда бы я успел… Оу.

Он только теперь задумался, что неплохо бы и отреагировать на девушку, что сидит на нем и не располагает избытком одежды. Инстинкты отозвались сворой голодных псов – разом, хором, будто стая сирен на одинокую трирему.

– Ах ты, развратник! – заверещали девчонки, узрев его румянец, но Филл тут же пресек бунт:

– Ой, как будто вы надеялись его захомутать? – рассмеялся ангел, обнимая всех, до кого мог дотянуться. – С тебя причитается, – ухмыльнулся он, обернувшись на Льва. Тот лишь сильнее покраснел.

– А какое аниме тебе нравится? – спросила девочка.

– Я не видел ни одного. И вообще – как тебя зовут?

– Катя.

Ироничный взгляд.

– Ну ладно, я – Амэтерзу, но мы с девочками посовещались и выбрали мне имя попроще. Теперь я – Катя, – уверено произнесла она.

– Как скажешь, Катя. Так что за аниме такое?

– Тут есть видеопроигрыватель? Сейчас все покажу!

Спустя час весь класс рыдал над «Принцессой Мононоке».

***

– Где Акира? – спросил Лёва, едва проснувшись. Воскресный отдых ему все никак не давался – он вскакивал ни свет ни заря и несся в исследовательский центр.

– Играет на улице, кажется, – сонно произнесла Катя. В Ленинграде они прожили целых десять лет. Даже относительно мирно.

– Жуткий сон приснился мне… Голиаф опять истребил какой-то купол.

– Это сводка новостей. Он подбирается к нам, – грустно произнесла жена Льва.

Он вздрогнул.

– Ты же выглядывала в окно перед тем, как сообщить мне это, да?

– Нет, я просто предположила…

– Поздравляю: кажется, ты – пророк. Смотри! – Лёв кивнул на небо.

Вниз тянулись щупальца оборонного ядра Ока. Ракеты и заклинания ангелов решительно не могли противостоять его натиску. В дверь постучались, сметая ее с петель.

– Капитан? – поздоровался Лёв – только так можно было приветствовать военного, спешащего настолько сильно.

– Пора бежать. Думаю, московский купол выдержит гораздо дольше. Вперед.

– Вы так же думали и про ленинградский. Если не ошибаюсь, наши купола держатся, пока Голиаф не учует в нем меня или Катю, – Лев был спокойно обеспокоен, странно разминаясь перед банальной эвакуацией.

– Лёва, не надо! – закричала жена.

– Так, погоди, что ты собрался делать?! – вскричал вслед за ней капитан.

– Хватит орать. Просто прорвусь к нему и взорву к черту. Или к ангелу, как повезет.

– Но мы ничего не знаем про Голиафа! – воскликнула Катя.

– Знаем. Мы знаем, что он несет тьму, знаем, что он миллионами убивает ангелов, знаем, что он охотится за нами. Так почему бы не попробовать дать бой? А ты тем временем уведешь Акиру и завершишь ее подготовку…

– Нет, – отрезала девушка, отбрасывая волосы за крылья. – Я лечу с тобой!

– Знаю, – недовольно пробурчал Лев. – Просто так выглядело бы, что у меня есть план…

– Погодите! А что нам делать?

– Учите нашу дочь. Ищите ей реактивного ангела. И живите. Может, мы дадим вам сто или немного больше лет. Вдруг получится? – крикнул напоследок Лев, слегка подпрыгнул и мощным ударом ноги разрушил несущую стену дома – и взмыл в небо.

– Вечно он неаккуратно летает, – проворчала Катя, и взметнулась следом.

– Мать твою, да когда же мы дорастим избранных хотя бы до состояния полувменяемости! – воскликнул капитан и тут же стал тараторить в рацию. – Код – двенадцать-два. Повторяю: двенадцать-два. Да, оба. Что я мог им сделать?! Ах, остановить? Вот и останови его! Педагог, что его. Тьфу! – он переключил канал. – Полковник! Прошу расчистить им дорогу к Голиафу! Да я знаю, что щупальца рушат купол! Все равно большую часть активов мы уже увели к Москве! Да вдарьте хотя бы по мелочевке! Да? Спасибо и на этом, – отключился. – Бездари. И это лучшие умы в штабе?!

А Лев тем временем летел вверх, раскаляя атмосферу до осязаемо горячего ветра, на котором поднималась Катя, страшно ругая своего беспутного муженька «прямо как Итидзё, бестолочь, не несись ты так!». Голиаф, будто только этого и ждал, оторвал взгляд от купола и начал планомерно покрывать пространство перед собой грозовыми тучами, пространственными ловушками и маленькими сгустками тьмы. А Лев все летел.

– Не бойся ловушек! – крикнул он Кате. – Я колдую Крепость!

– С ума сошел?! – заорала жёнушка (он с любовью называл ее так, а она бесилась и обижалась). – Как ты собираешься ее поддерживать?!

– Тут энергии – море. Можно попытаться. Обними меня – ни одному реактивному не справиться с такими рваными маневрами, – крикнул Беспалов Лев, обнял жену и бросил нелепое заклинание. Крепость. Нерушимый заслон. Только ноги немного торчали из светящегося купола, чтобы направить поток воздуха.

Резкий удар и пара летит вверх, сметая системы обороны и отбрасывая щупальца Голиафа. Катя кричит:

– Куда ты летишь? Голиаф ниже!

– Мы ни к нему!

– А куда? Мне же нужно править курс!

– Летим к Оку. Кажется, у нас есть маленький шанс добраться до него.

– Думаешь?

– Надеюсь.

Молнии бьют в Крылья Самсона, только подпитывая их, Лев выбирает самые густые облака, чтобы зарядить щиты. Гравитационные ловушки только разгоняют вихрь света – тот лишь огибает их, устремляясь ввысь с новой силой. Аннигиляторы расширяют пространство, но энергии на них у Голиафа уже не хватает – а крылья-щиты все так же сияют, оберегая Льва и Катю.

И вот одно щупальце стального чудовища разбивается о Крепость, вот Катя едва не падает – все же ее сила физического происхождения, Лев подхватывает ее и несет вверх. Атмосфера позади, на свет больше ничего не давит, теперь сложнее всего удержать его. Око близко, огромное, остывшее, пустое. Лев, задыхаясь, едва не роняя любимую вниз, касается Ока…

И сгорает в огне вновь зажжённой звезды.

Хохочет Голиаф.

***

Пятилетняя Акиро лежала на траве, отвернувшись от горизонта, где как раз занимался рассвет. Учитель, Леопольд Семенович Дубов, терпеливо ожидал появления Ока. И, как мог, успокаивал девочку.

– Ты должна гордиться родителями. Даже если забыть о магии, растениях, существовании нашей расы – посмотри, какую красоту они сделали!

Девочка недоверчиво повернулась к горизонту.

– Лепа дурак! – буркнула она и снова принялась хныкать.

– Эх, доверь дело кадровому офицеру. Ну не психолог я! Да и дочки никогда не было, – он вдруг осекся, словно сказал то, что лучше не говорить при девочке. – Когда мои родители погибли, изучая пространственные ловушки Голиафа, меня вообще никто не успокаивал!

Акиро заревела еще сильнее.

– Так, иди-ка сюда! – он посадил девочку на колени. Та пискнула, попыталась вырваться, даже ударила пару раз офицера – но лишь ушибла руки и снова принялась хныкать. – Ничего, я привычный. Да понял, понял я, что ты – бунтарка и страшно против. Посмотрим рассвет и пойдем домой. Мне еще учиться кашу готовить.


End file.
